I Will not Bow
by KuraiTsuky
Summary: Hirako odia a Aizen y está dispuesto a hacerle lo que sea necesario para detenerle, incluso morir luchando, pero Sousuke no tiene los mismos planes


I Will Not Bow

_Una visión personal de cómo habría sido la batalla entre Hirako y Aizen si Ichigo no la hubiera interrumpido. Esta es la pelea que todos nos quedamos con ganas de ver, porque admitámoslo, los dos daban para mucho más. _

_A pesar de estar inspirado en la canción 'I Will Not Bow' de Breaking Benjamin NO es Songfic._

_Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kubo Tite, de Shounen Jump y del estudio Pierrot, yo solo empleo a sus personajes (a los que me gustan) para escribir perversiones, o en su defecto cosas raras como esta. _

_Disfrutadla._

Aizen observó la profunda herida que había causado en la espalda de su ex capitán, sabiendo que a pesar de todo el rubio no se rendiría, tal vez fuera eso lo que tanto le había atraído siempre de Hirako Shinji, su fuego interno, algo que ni siquiera él era capaz de apagar. Todos los demás arrancares fallidos habían quedado vacíos por dentro en el momento mismo de la hollowficación, todos menos él, que todavía tenía fuerzas para plantarle cara aun a sabiendas de que una vez más, iba a ser derrotado. Se volvió a mirar sus ojos castaños que reflejaban todo el odio que sentía por él y las penalidades que había tenido que padecer después de su destierro, entonces Shinji tomó a Sakanade con más fuerza y saltó hacia el moreno. Cuando lo vio lanzarse en su contra de nuevo, no pudo dejar de pensar que le habría gustado tener un siervo tan voluntarioso como Hirako, paró el golpe con más dificultad de la que había esperado, no había previsto que todavía tuviera fuerza suficiente como para ser rival para él, aunque se alegró de que al menos pudiera plantar una batalla digna.

Miró la sonrisa de Aizen con una mueca de rabia, el muy desgraciado se lo estaba pasando estupendamente, le iba a enseñar por qué había sido el capitán de la quinta división durante bastantes más años que él, apretó la mano alrededor de la empuñadura púrpura de su zampakuto y lanzó una estocada directa, no le sorprendió que la parara. Se dio la vuelta en el aire apretando los dientes por el dolor de la espalda, pero aun así se las arregló para lanzar una patada al rostro de Aizen que paró su pie con una mano, sin embargo se vio obligado a retroceder cuando un potente rayo azul brotó de la mano izquierda del rubio –Hadō 88 Hiryū gekizoku shintenraihō- Se sacudió la manga quemada hasta que el pequeño fuego dejó de arder, aunque su pequeña distracción le impidió bloquear por completo el fiero ataque que sin embargo no alcanzó su piel, rechazó a Hirako y sin esperar usó shumpō lanzando un fuerte golpe que impactó de lleno en el muslo de su adversario, este gritó revolviéndose como un animal herido para atacarle, pero el moreno fue más rápido poniendo distancia entre los dos –Me ha sorprendido que usaras kidō, aunque me sorprende aun más que todavía sigas luchando, ríndete antes de que tus heridas sean peores Hirako Shinji-

No contestó, el muslo izquierdo le ardía y casi no podía mover la pierna, el dolor de la espalda se le había calmado ligeramente pero cada vez que se movía sentía un pinchazo atroz recorriéndole la columna. Escuchó las palabras de Aizen sin decir nada, los dos sabían que lo que proponía nunca iba a ocurrir, respiró profundamente varias veces y se lanzó de nuevo hacia el moreno, sus golpes eran cada vez más débiles, lo sabía, pero aun así seguiría luchando hasta que no pudiera moverse o más probablemente hasta que muriera. Necesitó las dos manos para parar la espada de Aizen notando cómo la sangre empapaba su camisa, entonces gritó y su pierna derecha cayó cuando el pie del moreno le pisó la herida, sin embargo lanzó una estocada ascendente haciéndole retroceder apenas un paso mientras se ponía en pie de nuevo mucho más despacio de lo que había imaginado, ante la mirada socarrona de Aizen.

No podía dejar de admirar el aguante del rubio, pero la pelea casi había llegado a su fin, sin embargo no esperaba las palabras que escuchó a continuación. Shinji sostuvo su Zampakuto con ambas manos, y haciendo un terrible esfuerzo susurró –Bankai, Sakkaku Sakanade- La katana desapareció de las manos del rubio y en su lugar aparecieron cinco grandes círculos metálicos flanqueándole, empezaron a brillar casi a la vez, pronto Aizen estuvo atrapado en su mente, dentro de la ilusión que Hirako había creado, pronto el cuerpo de Sousuke estuvo cubierto de heridas, pues Shinji le atacaba si oposición, pero cuando lanzó la estocada que acabaría definitivamente con su enemigo este se movió rompiendo la ilusión e hiriendo al rubio en el brazo derecho. No lo creía, ni siquiera usando el Bankai era rival para Aizen que no había liberado el Shikai, simplemente no podía aceptarlo, pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y el cansancio hacía mella en él, estaba llevando su cuerpo al límite, lo sabía pero no podía simplemente abandonar a aquellas alturas, de nuevo, sacando fuerza de flaqueza, corrió hacia Sousuke, pero en medio del salto se vio obligado a recular, Sakanade acababa de volver a su forma sellada por sí misma.

Su Bankai se había deshecho, y ya no tenía fuerzas ni para tenerse en pie , Hirako a duras penas colocó la mano sobre su cara convocando su máscara, necesitaba todo el poder que le restaba, usó shumpo e intentó golpear a Aizen desde atrás, pero este paró su katana con la mano mientras le clavaba Kyoka Suigetsu en el vientre. Con la hoja atravesándolo por completo provocando que la hollowficación se deshiciera estallando en pequeños trozos blancos, Shinji no pudo evitar caer sobre el cuerpo de Sousuke que lo sostuvo notando la respiración errática y la sangre que le empapaba el abrigo blanco. Poco a poco Hirako fue perdiendo la conciencia, y su visión se volvió borrosa, lo último que pudo enfocar fueron los ojos brillantes y castaños de Aizen Sousuke.

Este apretó un poco más a Hirako contra sí, notando cómo la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, sacó a Kyoka Suigetsu de su cuerpo y luego lo soltó, dejando que el cuerpo cayera a tierra con un fuerte ruido ante la mirada desesperada no solo de los vizard sino también de los shinigami que habían tenido la esperanza de que Shinji pudiera vencerle. Unos minutos después, cuando los hubo vencido a todos y cruzó el Senkaimon en dirección a la Sociedad de las Almas se volvió durante apenas un segundo observando el cuerpo aun sangrante del rubio que todavía no había muerto, y sonrió.

Hirako Shinji abrió sus ojos color miel descubriendo que no sabía muy bien dónde se encontraba, trató de incorporarse pero todo le dio vueltas y cayó en la cama de sábanas blancas, entonces se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, él no dormía en una cama de sábanas blancas, _nunca_. Cuando se recuperó del mareo pudo darse cuenta de que vestía una yukata también blanca y de que sus heridas estaban vendadas, miró a su alrededor observando la habitación de paredes y suelos de madera, y las ventanas con adornos metálicos pero sin cristales, debía de estar en la sociedad de las almas. Un poco más calmado se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse del todo, y entonces vio una figura alta apoyada en la puerta, mirándole fijamente. Las nubes despejaron la luna y pudo ver claramente de quien se trataba, se levantó de la cama rápidamente, o al menos lo intentó pues su pierna herida no lo resistió, estuvo a punto de caer, a punto porque la figura rápidamente apareció a su lado sosteniéndolo con fuerza por la cintura –Aizen- susurró Shinji tratando de soltarse, sin embargo el moreno no pensaba dejar que luchara, no esa vez –_Shinji- _contestó alargando las sílabas como si saboreara su nombre, provocándole escalofríos, luego lo depositó en la cama con cuidado encendiendo la luz con un simple chasqueo de sus dedos, en ese momento el rubio pudo ver todo lo que había cambiado, el cabello castaño y ondulado le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y sus ojos se habían vuelto negros, con los irises plateados, resultaban más aterradores todavía, aunque eso no amilanó a Hirako, que ya se había convertido en un luchador de batallas pedidas.

–Ahora todos me adoran Hirako Shinji, he vencido- exclamó suavemente Sousuke, como si deseara una felicitación o algo parecido, él no pudo mantener la boca cerrada, nunca podía –Y qué, ¿quieres un pin?- La sonrisa del moreno se intensificó haciendo que pareciera pretender quemarle, luego se sentó en la cama junto a las piernas pálidas del rubio que intentó alejarse ante la repentina cercanía que lo incomodaba, pero pronto la mano de Aizen acariciaba su mejilla mientras sus siniestras pupilas plateadas taladraban su alma –Tanto fuego- lo murmuró tan quedamente que Shinji apenas pudo escucharlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho intentó deshacerse del contacto que le hacía sentir enfermo, sin embargo el moreno se levantó rápidamente, como guiado por un resorte, luego anduvo unos pasos para después girar la cabeza mirándole tan intensamente como antes y afirmó muy seguro de sí mismo, como si de una promesa se tratara –Pronto tus llamas solo arderán para mí- y caminó fuera de la habitación dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Se tocó la mejilla notando todavía los restos del monstruoso reiatsu de Aizen sobre su piel y después escuchó el sonido de una cerradura al quedar trancada, estaba atrapado, aunque no había dudado de ello ni por un instante. Pronto, sin nada que hacer, se descubrió adormecido y se fue escurriendo en las sábanas hasta quedar tumbado de nuevo, para cuando su cara se posó en la almohada ya estaba profundamente dormido, esa noche tendría pesadillas, unas plagadas de sonrisas arrogantes, pero sobre todo de brillantes y crueles ojos plateados.

Al cabo de unas horas volvió sobre sus pasos sin poder contenerse, en dirección a la habitación que ocupaba su huésped rubio, el antiguo capitán dormía tranquilamente, cuando giró el rostro, Aizen observó los labios entreabiertos y no pudo resistirse, besó la boca de Shinji con suavidad deseando que aquel simple contacto durara para siempre, incluso los dioses tenían debilidades, se dijo, y Hirako era la suya. Después se acomodó en la cama junto a él abrazando el cuerpo delgado y herido contra el suyo, sí, era fuego lo que sentía correr por las venas del vizard, pero no deseaba apagarlo, solo poseerlo, aunque no iba a ser tan fácil como sostenerlo entre sus brazos en aquel momento. La luna los iluminó y dejó ver un cuadro que a ojos de Sousuke era perfecto, aunque le gustaba más con el pelo largo, fue cerrando los ojos sin aflojar ni un ápice la presión que mantenía para sujetar el cuerpo herido, y antes de dormir deseó que todas las noches fueran tan tranquilas y satisfactorias como aquella.

Despertó en mitad de la madrugada al sentir cómo el cuerpo delgado que lo acompañaba abandonaba el lecho, se quedó un momento mirando la figura delicada del rubio tenuemente iluminada por la luna llena, luego se levantó y caminó hasta estar a su altura, tomándolo del hombro para advertirle de su presencia, Hirako se volvió rápidamente a sentir la mano de Sousuke sobre su cuerpo, y al mirar sus ojos supo lo que este quería de él. No dijo nada, guardó para sí el hecho de que él también lo deseaba, porque habría sido como entregarse y no podía permitirse mostrar debilidad, así que tomó una decisión, apretó los dientes y se dispuso a enfrentarse a él.

Aizen sonrió al ver la mirada desafiante del rubio, no se cansaba de ella. Estaba acostumbrado a que todos se inclinaran ante él, solo Shinji permanecía de pie y provocador en su presencia, nunca se rendía, ni siquiera si doblegaba su cuerpo podría dominar su alma. Se acercó a él uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso, pero la mirada fiera no desapareció al sentir la lengua extraña en su boca, ni cuando su cuerpo cayó sobre la cama bajo el de Sousuke haciendo que se reabriera su herida de la espalda, ni mucho menos cuando su ropa fue retirada dejando su piel desnuda, patéticamente protegida por las vendas a merced de las manos del moreno. Aunque su cuerpo reaccionara, aunque de sus labios escaparan gritos de placer por las acciones de Aizen, nunca le daría ni un ápice de su conciencia, jamás le entregaría ni tan siquiera, la mitad de su alma.

Solo Shinji le plantaba cara, y era el único a quien se lo permitía, porque a Sousuke siempre le había gustado jugar con fuego.

_La parte del Bankai de Shinji es la más floja, porque realmente no tengo ni idea de cómo podría ser, aunque estoy deseando verlo, de todas formas espero que en general os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, y respecto a la pareja, no he visto apenas fics de ellos, pero son mi cuplé favorito de Bleach y estoy deseando contribuir a engrosar su lista de historias. _

_Bueno, nos vemos pronto en mis otros fics, y os aseguro que podéis esperar más de Bleach, en especial de mis queridos capitanes de la quinta._

_Recordad dejar reviews, y cuidaos mucho._

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Au revóir~ _


End file.
